smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Dreamy's Birthday Wish/Part 2
"And so your Uncle Dreamy smurfed days smurfing inside a barricaded area in the village, building his rocket ship," Smurfette told Psycheliana. "He smurfed tools from Handy, wood from Carpenter, and metal from Smithy to make his smurfship, as he called it, into a reality. Yet none of us were allowed to see what the thing smurfed like until it was ready." Then Psycheliana saw as Smurfette continued her story the Smurfs gathered around outside the barricaded area, talking to each other while listening to Dreamy doing his construction work. They were all stricken with curiosity about seeing the thing that Dreamy was building in private. "Gosh, I wonder why Dreamy won't let us smurf whatever it is that he's building," Clumsy said as he stood around with the gathered crowd. "Well, whatever it is, Clumsy, I can only guarantee you that it's not going to work," Brainy said. "I even asked Dreamy if he wanted my help in the construction of this mysterious invention, but oh no, he isn't willing to accept help even from me, the most mechanically-inclined Smurf in the village." "Mechanically-inclined," Duncan snorted. "If you're truly as mechanically-inclined as you smurf you are, you'd be putting your smurf where your mouth is and smurfing the inventions yourself instead of just smurfing about them like you usually do." "Has anyone tried to smurf a peek at what Dreamy's building?" Smurfette asked. "Sneaky did, but all that he smurfed for his troubles was a cloud of black soot in his smurf, my dear Smurfette," Tapper said. "Of course, that didn't stop him from trying to trick other Smurfs into thinking that he has seen Dreamy's new invention." "Aye, and I bet that some of those Smurfs that were tricked weren't very happy with Sneaky afterward," Duncan said with a chuckle. "I just hope that Dreamy would unveil his invention soon," Vanity said. "The suspense from all this waiting is just killing me." "Ah, don't smurf your knickers in a knot over it, laddie," Duncan said. "If Dreamy wants this to be the best invention he's ever smurfed, he'll unveil it when it's smurf and ready, and not a moment before." At that moment, Papa Smurf appeared as he was walking through the village inspecting everything. "Okay, my little Smurfs, I think it's time that we smurfed Dreamy his time alone to smurf his project while you smurf back to your own duties like good little Smurfs," he said. "Yes, Papa Smurf," every Smurf in the group said together. ----- "And so we smurfed ourselves busy until the day when Dreamy had Harmony announce the unveiling of his smurfship, Liana," Smurfette continued. Then Psycheliana saw Harmony stand in the center of the village with a drum kit to get every Smurf's attention before he unrolled one of his parchments. "Hear ye, hear ye, this is a public announcement," he said in a loud voice. "Smurf three leaves of sarsaparilla in a boiling pot, then add a smurf and a few cloves..." He stopped himself when he realized just what he was reading. "Oh, excuse me...that was the recipe that Culinary had smurfed me." He put that parchment aside and picked up the other one to read. "Here smurfs. Dreamy the Astro Smurf has now invited the Smurfs to the unveiling of his smurfship, where he will smurf to the stars and fulfill his birthday wish. Make sure every Smurf knows about it." The Smurfs sounded so excited that they went to where the barricaded area in the village was located to see for themselves. With part of the fence removed, they looked in amazement at the tall red cylindrical vehicle with the metal capsule on the top. They have never seen anything like it before. "That's incredible," one of the Smurfs said. "But where's Dreamy?" "Look, here he smurfs," another Smurf said. And the crowd of Smurfs watched as Dreamy arrived on the scene, wearing a white jumpsuit with a zipper down the front and a round glass helmet. "Gosh, Brainy, Dreamy sure looks funny with the fishbowl he's smurfing over his head," Clumsy said with a giggle. Brainy snorted. "Well, I don't think that this invention will work. Just you wait and see." Dreamy now stood before the invention he had worked so hard to build. "So, my fellow Smurfs, what do you think of the smurfship?" he asked the crowd of Smurfs. "With this smurfs the era of space travel, as I, Dreamy Smurf, will become the first Astro Smurf to reach the stars." "The first Astro Smurf?" all the Smurfs said together. Papa Smurf came to join the other Smurfs as they continued to look in wonder at Dreamy's invention. "So how does this invention work, Dreamy Smurf?" he asked. "Pedal power, Papa Smurf," Dreamy said. "I smurf in the cockpit and smurf the pedals, which in turn smurfs the gears in the transmission that smurfs the propeller at the base of the smurfship. That will smurf me all the propulsion that I will need to smurf this thing off the ground and smurf up into the sky where it will smurf into the stars." "Oh," Papa Smurf said, disguising how he felt about Dreamy's explanation of the craft's mechanism. "Well, have a smurf journey and smurf home when you can," he finally said. "Thanks, Papa Smurf," Dreamy said before he started to climb the ladder up to the door that led into the cockpit. The other Smurfs just simply watched as Dreamy entered the craft and closed the door behind him. "This is just so exciting," Smurfette said. "I can't wait to see Dreamy's birthday wish come true at last." "Right, like this invention's really going to smurf that, Smurfette," Brainy said. "Oh, put a smurf in it, Brainy," Smurfette said. "You're just jealous because he smurfed of this idea and you didn't." "What's there to be jealous about, Smurfette?" Brainy said. "It's just simple rational thinking that an invention like this is never going to smurf off the ground." "Well, I'm going to smurf Dreamy the benefit of a doubt and smurf some faith that this thing will fly, Brainy Smurf," Duncan said. "All that we can hope for is the best, my friends," Tapper said. Inside, Dreamy seated himself at the controls, which consisted of handlebars and bicycle pedals, before he started the countdown. "10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...smurf!" And then as Dreamy turned the pedals, the Smurfs saw that the propeller at the base of the smurfship started to spin around and around. But as they could also see, the ship isn't wasn't lifting from the ground. "What did I tell you, Smurfette?" Brainy said. "I was right, I was right." "Oh, yeah, sure...'I was right, I was right'," Smurfette said in a tone that mocked Brainy. "Well, so much for Dreamy's invention, Handy," Hefty said as he stood beside his brother. "Just smurf it a moment, Hefty," Handy said. "Maybe he just needs to smurf the propeller faster." Dreamy looked out one of the windows in the cockpit and saw that his ship was still on the ground, not moving anywhere. "Maybe I need to smurf this thing faster," he said to himself as he turned the pedals faster and faster, making the propeller spin faster and faster. The Smurfs' hats were now flapping in the wind that the propeller was generating. "It's sure smurfing up a lot of wind, Handy, but it's still not smurfing off the ground," Hefty said. "Boy oh smurf, I just don't get it," Handy said as he gave Dreamy's invention a scrutinizing look. "Where could Dreamy have smurfed wrong when it came to smurfing this?" "Wow, this breeze sure feels much smurfy with Dreamy's smurfship making it," Clumsy said. "I hate Dreamy's smurfship smurfing breezes," Grouchy said. After about a hour or so of the crowd of Smurfs getting impatient with watching Dreamy's smurfship, one of them finally said, "Look! The propellers are smurfing down!" The Smurfs watched as the propellers slowed down until they came to a stop. Then Dreamy came out of the ship, looking exhausted and depressed. He climbed down the ladder, took the helmet off his head, and slowly walked back to his house with his head hung low. Papa Smurf sighed as he watched Dreamy walk off. "I didn't want to tell him this, but I had a feeling that his smurfship was never going to smurf off the ground, my little Smurfs," he said. "We might as well smurf back home, since there's nothing more for us to smurf here." The Smurfs all left the area, talking among themselves about the failure of Dreamy's smurfship. Smurfette left with Tapper and Duncan, feeling rather upset over the whole thing. "Poor Dreamy," she said over tears. "It was his birthday wish to smurf to the stars. I can't believe that he couldn't fulfill that wish that he wanted so badly." "I feel nothing but sympathy for Dreamy right now, my dear Smurfette," Tapper said, trying to comfort her. "To think of all the effort that he had smurfed into this invention, only to find out that it doesn't smurf, must be truly heartsmurfing for him." "Maybe some sarsaparilla ale will make the laddie feel better about himself, but who knows?" Duncan said. "Anyway, I feel like I could smurf a bit of the ale right now, if not for Dreamy's sake." "Well, I knew all along that Dreamy's smurfship was never going to smurf off the ground," Brainy said in his usual self-important tone. "I tried to tell him that it wasn't going to smurf, but did he listen to me? Oh no! The failure of the smurfship only goes to smurf my point that Smurfs are never meant to smurf to the stars." Hefty and Tuffy were within earshot of Brainy when they heard him speak. "Could you smurf on for just a moment?" Hefty said to Tuffy. "Even Papa Smurf would agree to my opinion on this, because Papa Smurf is always right," Brainy continued on, "and Papa Smurf knows what's best for every Smurf and..." Suddenly Brainy got flung to the far side of the village. "...and sometimes the truth really hurts," Brainy said after he had landed. Hefty dusted off his hands after hurling Brainy as he rejoined Tuffy. "There! Now as we were smurfing..." ----- "And so for the next few days, your Uncle Dreamy has been smurfing inside his house, with nobody to talk to but Papa Smurf," Smurfette told Psycheliana. "Me and some of his closest friends were really concerned for him, as we were wondering what's smurfing on with him." As Smurfette continued her story, Psycheliana saw that Tapper, Duncan, and Smurfette were waiting outside Dreamy's house during one of Papa Smurf's visits. Soon he emerged with a grim look on his face. "Well, how is the laddie smurfing, Papa?" Duncan asked. "Unfortunately, still the same," Papa Smurf answered as he closed the door to Dreamy's house. "He constantly smurfs about his smurfship, and then suddenly he smurfs for several hours without smurfing a single word. I fear if this smurfs up, he's going to suffer a nervous smurfdown." "Surely there's something we can smurf for him, isn't there, Papa Smurf?" Tapper asked. "I'm afraid there's nothing we can smurf, Tapper," Papa Smurf said. "He's hitched himself to a wagon, and now he'll never be happy unless he can accomplish this one dream which smurfs to be impossible." "But that's his birthday wish, Papa Smurf, and birthday wishes are supposed to come true," Smurfette said. "I don't smurf how you can ever make him believe that he can never have that..." "Make him believe," Papa Smurf said to himself as he thought over something in his mind. Tapper and Duncan noticed that Papa Smurf was inspired by Smurfette's words, as his eyes suddenly flashed wide. "Papa Smurf, what is it that you're smurfing of?" Tapper asked. "I have an idea, Tapper, but I'm going to need the whole village to cooperate with me on this," Papa Smurf said. "There may be a way that Dreamy's birthday wish can come true." "Oh, please, Papa Smurf, tell us what this idea of yours is," Smurfette said, sounding eager to know. Papa Smurf signaled Tapper, Duncan, and Smurfette to huddle closer together so that he could tell them what he had planned to do. "I don't know about this, Papa Smurf," Tapper said after he heard Papa Smurf's plan. "I feel like we may be deceiving poor Dreamy with what it is you're planning on smurfing." "Aw, come on there, laddie," Duncan said. "Would you rather see Dreamy in the smurf he's in forever because he couldn't smurf to the stars? I'm willing to smurf along with this idea." "And so am I, Duncan," Smurfette said. "You know what we have to do, my little Smurfs, so let the other Smurfs know as quickly as you can," Papa Smurf said. "I'll go smurf with Dreamy alone." "Aye, if you say so, Papa Smurf," Tapper said as he, Duncan, and Smurfette went off in different directions to tell their fellow Smurfs about Papa Smurf's plan. Smurf to Part 3 Category:Dreamy's Birthday Wish chapters Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles